


Candlelit Romance

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy that actually remembers something? This might be Rayne's lucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelit Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne/gifts).



“No peeking,” Pete’s voice whispered in Rayne’s ear as he carefully led her to the surprise he had told her he had for her. Since he had to drive there, and the place itself had to be part of the surprise, Pete had blindfolded her; but that left hand of hers kept sneaking up from time to time and luckily she hadn’t gotten any peeks in yet. “I mean it.”

The pretty redheaded girl that was being led by Pete gave a slight pout that made Pete smile. “But I wanna see,” she pouted.

Pete stopped their walking and leaned over, kissing her slight pout, making her smile as she kissed back for a moment before he broke the kiss. “Are you done pouting gorgeous?” When she nodded, he walked with her to the spot where he had everything set up.

As soon as Rayne realized she was no longer moving, she lifted a curved brow and tuned her head, facing the direction of the noise she was hearing. “Pete, can I take off the blindfold?” She asked, smiling hopefully. When she heard his denial of her request, followed by a soft chuckle, she frowned. “Don’t you laugh at me Peter.”

“Hey now, easy tigress.” When he spoke, she could hear the grin in his voice. “Don’t burn me with your flame.”

“I’ll show you a flame,” she said with a grin of her own.

Pete chuckled softly as he shifted a couple of things around, and a lighter could be heard getting flicked until it finally gave flame. “Are you ready yet?” He asked, smiling when he looked up and could just imagine the daggers she was glaring at him for teasing her so much after keeping her in suspense for so long. “Just kidding baby.” He stood up and went to her, standing behind her as he slowly untied the knot of the blindfold.

“It’s finally time?” She asked, the excitement evident in her voice.

“That it is baby,” Pete said as he kissed the back of her neck before removing the blindfold.

Rayne gasped softly as she immediately recognized where they were, her eyes scanning the small clearing that Pete had set up for a romantic feel. A couple of scattered candles were thankfully going to stay lit since there was little to no wind, but they provided the amber illumination of the small clearing of the woods they used to visit as lovers when they first started dating two years ago. She looked at Pete, who flashed one of his smiles at her and pulled her in for a small hug.

“Pete, what’s this for?” She questioned, her arms going around his neck as his arms went around her waist, both looking at one anothers faces.

Pete chuckled and swayed her slightly. “If I tell you, you won’t believe me,” he said with a smile that made her knees weak.

“Try me,” she replied, playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

“Today is a little celebration of me being lucky enough to have had you in my life for the past two years.”

Rayne stared up at Pete, unable to believe that not only was he right that she didn’t believe him, but she was having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that he had remembered their two year anniversary. No guy she had ever been with remembered any anniversary, and don’t mention the word birthday, only Pete had that one down. She swallowed the lump that was trying to grow in her throat before she ran her fingers through his soft hair. “You actually remembered?” She questioned, her eyes showing her obvious confusion.

“Ask me what else I remembered,” he said with a slight hint of tease to his voice.

“What else do you remember?”

“I remember that this is the first place you and I had our first date, and the first place, we, /you know/,” he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned in a way that made her giggle softly at the last part.

“Oh wow...” Her voice was a barely audible whisper as she realized he did indeed remember what no other guy would remember.

“Happy anniversary Rayne.”

“Happy anniversary Pete.”

Pete bent his head, pressing his lips to those of his girlfriend, his eyes slipping closed as the kiss deepened slightly, by her choice. He moaned softly against her mouth as she gently tugged at his hair. He broke the kiss and smiled at her as they went to the blanket that was laid out for them, laying down together, Pete on top of Rayne as they resumed their kiss, keeping it soft, yet definitely filled with passion that was suffocating them, despite the lack of depth in the kiss.

Rayne shifted so Pete could have easier access to nestling between her thighs, one hand going through her hair, the other resting on her side, outside of her shirt. She ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand sliding under his shirt, resting on his hip. As the kiss grew deeper again, his tongue sliding out to graze across her lips, begging for access, she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth, brushing against her tongue from time to time.

Pete slid his hand down to her hip as she removed her hand from his side, giving him the chance to move his arm. He slid his hand up under her shirt and let it travel up her rib cage, softly rubbing the flesh there, listening to the sound of her soft moan as it filled his ears. He broke the kiss and slowly kissed down her jaw line, his thumb brushing over her flesh once more as he found the spot on her neck and nibbled softly.

“Oh God, Pete,” she moaned softly as she turned her head so he could have more access. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Pete chuckled softly against her flesh. “I think I have a small idea,” he answered before he nibbled softly, moaning softly as she pressed her hips up against his. “Hey now, no need to rush,” he chuckled softly. “Tonight is all about me pleasing you baby, so let’s just take our time at getting to the good stuff.”

Rayne bit her lip and nodded even though all she wanted right now was Pete, buried in her. And she knew that he knew; he had to know it if he was teasing her spot like that with his tongue and teeth. She shivered in anticipation as he moved his hand to her pants and began to unbutton them. She bit her lip when he began to move down her body, after sliding up her shirt, leaving a soft trail of kisses as he moved slowly down. She looked down at him as he brought his gaze to meet her own when he darted his tongue out at her navel.

When Pete was face to cloth with her lap, he unzipped her pants and hooked his thumbs in her belts loops sliding the pants off of her, temporarily moving off of her to do so. He grinned up at her before he leaned down, placing soft, almost unnoticeable kisses along her inner thighs, his hand coming up to softly rub her clit through her already slightly damp panties. “You’re ready for me already, aren’t you Rayne?” He questioned, placing soft kisses to the outside of her underwear, darting his tongue out, making her shudder.

Rayne whimpered softly as she reached down and ran her fingers through Pete’s hair, making him look up at her as he continued to use his tongue to tease her through her panties that were slowly becoming wetter with her juices and some of his spit. “Pete, please,” she begged softly, her eyes showing a mixture of lust and need.

“Be patient baby, I promise you’ll enjoy the outcome,” he said before he placed soft kisses to her inner thighs, making her tremble with anticipation once more. He moved from her body once more to remove the underwear from her body, exposing her flesh to his eyes. The sight before him made his pants tighter as he moved to between her legs, gently pulling her legs over his shoulders. He kissed her exposed flesh and she leaned her head back, moaning softly.

As Pete used his lips and tongue on her, Rayne gently gripped his hair, gasping softly when he gently used his teeth for a moment. As he delved his tongue inside of her center, Rayne gasped and started to buck her hips up to his face, but was stopped by his hand curving around her leg and pressing down on her waist. As he changed from licking to sucking softly on her flesh, she dragged his name out in a soft moan. She gripped his hair a little tighter as he ran his tongue over her again, making her shake beneath him.

Rayne arched her back as he continued to torture her senses while making love to her with his tongue. She closed her eyes, her legs trembling on his shoulders, as she cried out softly when he slid two fingers inside of her, slowly pumping them in and out as he continue to work his tongue over her clit, pushing her close and closer to the edge.

Pete slid his fingers as deep as he could as he slowly moved them inside of her, curling them inside of her; the act making her softly cry his name, her body trembling beneath him. He began pressed his tongue a little harder as he slowly lapped at her flesh, knowing exactly what he was doing to her as she began to breathe harder, her fingers curling tighter into his hair. He slid a third finger in, moving them only a slight bit faster as he flickered his tongue over her clit, making her cry out and tremble, her orgasm rolling over her.

Caught in the wave of her orgasm, Rayne cried out Pete’s name as he licked her clean of her juices, delving his tongue in her once more. She barely noticed when he moved to lay beside her, pulling her into his arms and letting her snuggle into his bare chest since he had removed his shirt, setting it with her discarded items. She buried herself against him, panting softly as she shuddered against him.

Pete smiled as he held Rayne to his chest, letting her come off of her orgasm high before he could continue with the rest of the night. “Did you like that baby?” He questioned softly as he brushed his fingers, on the clean hand, through her hair. When she nodded numbly he couldn’t help but grin to himself, not in the cocky way, but the fact that her dazed nod had been cute to him. “Glad to please my Rayne,” he whispered before he licked his lips and kissed the top of her head.

“That was amazing baby,” she whispered against his chest, shocked that she had even managed to get words to form.

“You just rest baby,” he said as he pulled her a little closer with the arm he had wrapped around her.

Rayne reached down and gave the noticeable tent in his pants a soft grope that made Pete moan and close his eyes. “But you didn’t get off baby,” she replied, kissing his chest and up to his neck. “You’re obviously aroused and those pants can’t feel good...”

Regretting it as he did so, Pete slowly moved her hand away, shaking his head. “No baby, not yet,” he said as he looked down at her. “Not until you’re ready for it.”

“But I am ready.”

Pete slid his hand down and barely touched her before she curled against him, trembling slightly. “As I said, you’re not ready yet baby,” he said before he kissed her softly. He continued to softly brush her hair with his fingers as they lay together on the blanket, her hands roaming over his side as she kissed the twisted thorns tattoo that was a permanent necklace for him. He moaned softly when she slid her tongue in his mouth, obviously not minding where it had been, and teased his tongue.

After a few minutes Rayne broke the kiss to take his lip between her teeth, nibbling and sucking softly, making Pete tighten his hold on her, moaning in his throat. She grinned at him as she gently bit and let go, enjoying the look of pleasure that changed his features. “I’m ready Pete,” she said before nuzzling his neck, her tongue giving his Adam’s Apple a slow stroke that made her boyfriend shudder.

“Mmm, obviously,” he groaned as she sucked on the hollow of his throat. He moved his hand down and undid his pants, pulling away from her so he could wiggle out of them. He saw the grin on Rayne’s face when she noticed he had gone commando under his jeans. “Don’t look at me like that,” he said with a chuckle as she pulled off her shirt. “Especially when you didn’t even wear a bra.”

“I like being the pot that calls the kettle black with you,” Rayne said, smiling sweetly at Pete who shook his head, laughing softly. His laughter was cut short when Rayne reached down and wrapped her hand around his length, giving a soft squeeze that drew a moan from him. “Shall we continue baby?” She asked as she ran her hand down his length, running her thumb over the sensitive slit at the end.

Pete swallowed hard, fighting for his control to avoid jumping her quick. He wanted this to last and he would make sure it did. After he gave a soft moan when she squeezed his head, he gently moved her hand away, groaning when she gently held on, not willing to let go just yet. “I love you Rayne, but I think you should know that I find you to be true evil sometimes,” he said as he shifted so that he was back home between her legs, placing kisses on her neck and chest. He enjoyed the soft moans he was drawing from her.

Rayne could barely stand what he was doing to her. Not only was he giving attention to every single spot on her upper body that drove her wild for him, but the feeling of having his throbbing and twitching cock resting against the flesh between her legs was beginning to be too much for her. “Pete, please baby,” she begged softly as she tangled her fingers through his hair, gasping when he gave a small thrust against her, not going in. “Please quit teasing Pete,” she whimpered as he gave a slow grind that made her moan.

Pete chuckled softly against her neck before he sat up on his knees, looking down at her, smiling at the sight of her red hair splayed around her head as she stared up at him with her lovely eyes. He leaned down and used his hand to guide his cock to her hot center, slowly pressing in, making her gasp softly as he laid on top of her. He watched her eyes glaze over as he slowly thrust all the way inside of her, stopping when he was to the hilt inside of her, moaning as her inner walls clenched around his throbbing cock, threatening his control. He used his arms to support himself above her as he began to rock slowly in and out of her, both moaning at the sweet pleasure of finally having each other.

As Pete rocked his hips against her own, Rayne brought her legs up, wrapping the slender limbs around his waist. When Pete bent his head and pressed his mouth to hers for a soft kiss, Rayne ran her fingers through her hair, moaning when he shifted his thrusts. “Oh God, Pete,” she moaned as she broke the kiss, arching her back.

Seeing the opportunity of an arched back, Pete slid one of his support arms beneath her and pulled her closer, moaning when she brought her head up, capturing his neck in her teeth, gently biting down. He moaned and rocked his hips a little faster, making both moan as she clutched to him, her nails gently digging into the flesh of his shoulders. He groaned as she gently bit again, pushing him closer to losing his control over his movements. He lowered his mouth to her neck, gently pressing his teeth down into her spot, making her release his neck as she bucked her hips up to his own, crying out softly.

Pete thrust deeper, making her moan as he sucked softly on her spot. He groaned when she continued to bring her hips up to meet his thrusts, her soft moans driving him insane as they filled his ears. He released her neck and moaned her name as he shifted his thrusts again, bringing more pleasure to both of them. “Rayne, baby,” he moaned as he found he was losing control of his movements as she pulled him in deeper with her legs that had locked around his waist rather than just resting there.

“Pete, please, I’m so close baby,” she whimpered, moaning when she clenched tight around his length in the middle of his thrust, making him groan against her shoulder as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Pete kissed her neck as he began thrusting faster, moaning her name when she still brought her hips up to his when she could, both seeking release from each other now. When he felt her cling to him, crying out his name, her body trembling against his, he continued his thrusts.

Rayne’s mind blanked as Pete continued to fill her even as her body was racked with waves of pleasure from her orgasm. She managed a strangled moan when his thrusts came harder until he went rigid above her and he moaned her name, burying his face in her shoulder as his own orgasm hit. The feeling of his hot seed spilling into her made Rayne moan as she tangled her fingers into his hair again and writhed beneath him, her inner walls milking his cock for every last drop.

As their bodies trembled against one another, Pete nuzzled Rayne’s neck and she nuzzled his shoulder. Both panted softly as they slowly came down off of their orgasm highs. When Pete knew he could safely move off of her, he lifted his body from Rayne’s and laid next to her, pulling her into his waiting arms, her face automatically burying in his chest sweat-slick chest, not caring since he was covered in the same sweat as her. Again she found her hair being brushed with his fingers but it was always a welcome thing for her.

“God I love you baby,” she whispered as she rubbed the small of his back.

“I love you too Rayne,” Pete said as he nuzzled the top of her head.

“I don’t think I can move,” she giggled softly.

“That’s fine hon,” Pete said with a small chuckle. “I planned on us resting here until we could move again.”

She snuggled deeper into his chest and kissed softly, making him smile. “And then what?”

“Then we go home and take a nice hot shower together and if we’re still sedated, we’ll go to bed,” he said with a smile. “Does that sound good to you baby?”

“That sounds just fine to me,” Rayne said as she leaned up and captured Pete’s mouth with her own.


End file.
